


Ctrl Alt Del

by thenaughtypixie



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Romance, Swearing, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenaughtypixie/pseuds/thenaughtypixie
Summary: Tyrell shot Elliot omfg. Tyrell is distraught af. Mr Robot glitched out. Elliots program over? tbc





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommended listening to Tom Odell 'Can't Pretend' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4-OxOmsqR0 it inspired part of the story  
> Slightly canon divergent I wanted to focus on the fact these two lonely men understand each other like no one else can. I may write more I want to explore what happens after THAT phone call!
> 
> I write for fun and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

**You don't need money, don't take fame (strong, loud and clear music)**

**Don't need no credit card to ride this train (starts to distort)**

**It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes (focus on Tyrell, hear the gunshot)**

**but it might just save your life (Elliots eyes flicker)**

**That's the power of love (starts to get distant as if the music is playing in another room)**

**That's the power of love (barely audible)**

 

BLACK

 

_Goodbye Friend. I'm sorry we never got to rebuild our relationship did we? I still don't think we trust each other and now its too late. Even my daemons are running away. That's how I know I'm fucked._

_Soon there won't be anything left of me. Maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe not being anywhere is where I belong._

_He's gone now too. Watched him switch off as soon as I hit the ground. I should feel relieved. But I never got to save anything. My bubble of unreality burst. Tyrell was real... What else was real? I guess it doesn't matter. I was always trapped in here._

_Mr Robot was the killer poke. But not the trigger. I can't pretend anymore._

_I'm shutting down_

_I'm shutt-_

_in-_

_g_

_d-o-w-n_

-END PROGRAM- Y/N

 

Silence is loud.

Tyrell takes a shuddering breath as he is forced to look upon Elliot, blood already making its way towards his shoes. His hands shake as he loses his grip on the gun. It drops hard onto the ground but Tyrell doesn't flinch. Instead, he begins to panic. But why? He knows the doctors are on their way. He knows there is a room for Elliot. He knows...?

Tyrell slaps himself hard in the face. Again and again. It stings and the redder his skin becomes the more he does it. He wished there was a mirror that he could look in then, to really be able to see the hate in his eyes.

Why didn't Elliot just go through with their plan? Why didn't he remember?

They were on their thrones. On Mount Olympus. Just them. Stage two was all theirs. They were ready. It was their destiny. What the fuck went wrong? Where was the bug?

The flickering of the computer in the corner makes him pause momentarily. Its pattern of flashes irritates him and Tyrell rushes over and yells as he violently crashes the computer to the floor. Its screen judders in and out from blackness and light.

Elliots eyes judder in and out from light to blackness.

Tyrell turns and he sees Elliot's face, that beautiful man, that incomprehensible (to the rest of the world at least) man.

Tyrell walks aimlessly over to the still body. There's nothing he can do but turn him onto his back so he can see him clearly. His raw hands take over a sudden new role. No point in punishing himself right now. He just needs to feel Elliot again. Know that he is solid and real and there. Still. His hand barely brushes Elliot's forehead, its as subtle as a butterfly kiss.

Tyrell almost smiles, like he is just watching him sleep. He can ignore the blood and the surroundings and the deathly silence for a moment.

He can create his own world too. Its just them. Victorious and exhausted but with stage 3 already being figured out like a lightening bolt that strikes them at the same time.

“We did it Elliot,” Tyrell whispers, a half smile encroaching upon his face.

No one knew how lost he was too. No one but Elliot could ever understand that. Tyrell would not let the void of loneliness hit him. He couldn't. Ever. So he always kept on the move... until he started to split. He wanted to be seen. And Elliot was the first one who ever did.

But he was also the one that pulled the trigger.

“You're not making sense!”

_“You're the same...”_

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“Elliot I don't want to shoot you, but I will.”

_He's not holding a gun he's not even there. He doesn't exist I'm the only one that exists..._

Tyrell scrunches his face in pain. The ugly words clatter in his head.

He lowers himself to rest lightly on Elliot's chest. He whispers and his words sound heavy in the cold room.

“I have wounds...that only you can mend.”

The clock ticks backwards, getting slower and slower until the moment stops entirely and Tyrell can fake that everything is okay if he just doesn't look up.

 

-REBOOT- Y/N

Y

_I know why he did this. He wants to be Kratos. But really he's like me. Alone and trapped. I know him. Even better than I know you._

_I have wounds. That only he can mend. I can't pretend._

_Claws dig in my chest again. Invade my head again. They're back. They ran back to me._

 

_Hello Friend._

 

The slightest rise from Elliot's chest alerts Tyrell.

“Elliot?”, he says hopefully.

Suddenly the door slams open wide and three men dressed in white and saying nothing march swiftly over to Elliot.

Tyrell takes his chance and leans close towards Elliot and in a cracked voice says softly, “Au Revoir, Elliot.”

_I guess this is love._

The doctors reach them, none acknowledging Tyrell and they lift Elliot up, taking him quickly away in silence. Tyrell watches them leave and the door slams shut. This time Tyrell flinches.


End file.
